Perfect Exception
by RachelMusic97
Summary: New girl Amy has transferred to WMHS, will she sink or swim? What group will she be in? That's if she's accepted in any! Also Santana's twin Rachel is going out with the quarter-back Sam, are they real or fake? Will being the lead of ND, head cheerleader and a senior be too much? Old ND-Klaine, Future Brittana, Tike, Fuinn, Wemma and others! Multi-chapter! seniors-WMHS...for now;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in ages but new story! I wrote this with my (real life) friend Amy. She wrote her parts and I wrote mine! I love her lots! The chapters for this story may take a while to come up as we are both in school full time and there is two of us writing it! Please review and favorite and follow please:) Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy!

(EDIT)

If you go on my profile there is a polyvore link for the outfit Rachel wears for the family meal:)

* * *

Chapter 1

Amy POV

Walking through McKinley High, is very daunting I mean being the new kid in the school having everyone staring at you, whispering about you, making sly comments about your hair or your nails or clothes. But anyway it's a new start, a new me, a new beginning. Thank you McKinley! Right, so anyway my name is Amy Brown and I was born in England, I was made to move to America about 2 months ago. I have long brown hair which is straight naturally and I have green eyes, and quite tanned skin. When I moved everyone was on summer vacation so I didn't meet anyone until the semester started again. To be honest I hated America when I first came here I was under the impression that everyone walked around in bikinis or they were all well known! I couldn't have been more wrong, I guess that I only ever got the idea of "America" from films/ TV shows you watch as a kid. I walked through the school; I see what I can only describe as a crowd, not even a big group and actual crowd of people round this guy, tanned, tall, funny guy. Girls all around him swooning, and touching him. Pathetic I whisper to myself, the guy hears and see me and pushes through the crowd, my heart starts racing. What's going to happen? What does he want? He approaches me. We just kinda stare at each other for a while not saying anything, just staring into each other's eyes. He had gorgeous brown eyes and tanned skin; he was obviously the "hottest" guy at McKinley. Someone broke the stare by pulling him away. ERGH! Why did she do that?! I mean why am mad?

Rachel POV

I was walking down the halls of McKinley High with a happy smile on my face. I'm in my senior year, head cheerleader and my boyfriend is on the football team. My name is Rachel Lopez, Santana's twin sister. We were separated at 6 months old when my dad moved me and my older brother to England. He moved us back in the summer of 2003 to Lima and after about a month my parents got back together! If you didn't know me well you would think I'm one of those plastic barbie doll girls that let's popularity get to them, or a bitch. Popular? yes, but being a bitch 24/7 is Santana's job. Of course I and our friends know she isn't always a bitch, she can be sweet and caring to people she knows well enough to let her walls down.

Anyway, I'm walking down the halls with my cheerio skirt barely covering my ass, in ways I hate and love these skirts! Sam is on my right side holding my hand and my bag for me. Santana is on my left sneaking looks at Brittany without anyone noticing apart from me(I know Santana is a lesbian and loves Brittany! I fully support her!), and Puck, Brittany, Mike, Finn and the others are behind. I get dropped off at my locker and Sam gives me my bag and kisses me on the cheek before he leaves to go to his locker. While I'm sorting my stuff out Mercedes, Tina and Kurt all come up to me and say hi, they wait for me to finish sorting my stuff out as we all have first period together. After I'm done we all walk to first period gossiping while the hall parts like the red sea for me.

Amy POV

*Bell rings*  
I walk into my next lesson, not really THAT late considering I was a new person."Right everyone, we have a new student in out class today, this is Amy Brown, I am Mr Shue" He said gesturing at me to speak. I stay silent "So Amy, if you would like to go sit next to Noah" He point to the back of the classroom, I look up and see it's the same guy from the hallway earlier, I look back at Mr Shue then walk slowly to take my seat, I hear girls laughing that makes me uneasy, nervous but I get to my seat and put my bag on the ground next to me. I sit in silence for about five minutes before the girl in front of me turns round and says "Hi, I'm Brittany, I like your hair!"I reply "Thanks, I'm Amy" the girl next to Brittany turns and asks "Is it natural?" "Is what natural? My hair? If so yeah it is" I say very friendly "Oh I'm Santana by the way" I just smile at her and she smiles back then turns to the front again. Noah taps me, and says "don't worry about Britt, she's lovely!" I smile "And what about Santana?" Noah just hums and says "You'll see soon" He sees me get more nervous, so he comforts me before Mr Shue asks Noah a question. "Noah, what does this mean?" He points to a word on the board, Noah rolls his eyes "Mr Shue, Call me Puck and I don't know pizza?" The class laughs and Mr Shue looks at Puck/Noah "I will call you Puck, if you listen! And No it doesn't What about you Amy?" I feel about 30 pairs of eyes stare at me as I answer "Erm... It means 'In love'" "Correct! How did you know that?" Mr Shue says in astonishment "My mum is part Spanish, so I was brought up speaking it" I say quietly. Puck and I talk until the bell rings; we have decided that I'm going to help him with his Spanish, every Wednesday! Walking out of the classroom, Puck grabs my arm and pulls me to one side and looks like he needs to tell me something, he leans into me and whispers "If you need a lift home, come to my truck after school then he walked away, my heart still racing and the butterflies in my stomach stronger than ever. Am I getting feelings for Puck? A guy I just met today?

Rachel POV

First period was Spanish so I sat down in my normal seat right in the center of the room with Brittany behind me, Kurt to my left, Mercedes in front and Tina to my right. I hear some giggles so I look up from my phone to find a girl I had never seen before awkwardly walking through the door to the classroom. Mr Shue then says that her name is Amy Brown. He sits her next to Puck which is two rows behind me. When she walks past me I give her a little smile as some bitches are laughing at her and I don't want her thinking we are all horrible. The rest of the lesson I sit and take notes, secretly texting Sam under the table.

Amy POV

*End of last lesson*  
I still haven't decided if I'm going to get a lift home with Puck or not, I mean I'll just walk and if I end up by his truck then I guess I am, if not then I guess I'm walking home. He texted me his licence plate number so I can find his truck. I started walking and listening to my music, and I ended up by his truck, I made up my mind without realizing I was waiting listening to my music secretly hoping he didn't send me the wrong plate number, or just didn't mean what he said. I waited there for about five minutes and I felt hands around my waist I turned round to see Puck! I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling! I turned and hugged him, we both didn't want to leave the hug but we had to as other jocks came and started to make fun of us, saying stuff like "Ohhhh Puck, cracking on the new girl eh?" I also see a girl who I think was in my Spanish class and who I think is her boyfriend but they are the cutest couple ever, I mean awwwww:') we both sighed at the jocks and got into his truck.

Rachel POV

I'm at my locker when i suddenly feel arms wrap around my waist. I burst into a big smile and turn around to meet Sam with a kiss.

"Hey babe" He says and kisses me again

"Hey, I've missed you today!" I say interlacing our hands

"I've missed you too! Look lets go and find my truck and drive back to yours, okay?" He starts pulling me along by the hand so I quickly shut my locker door and walk beside him. He then lets my hand go and puts his arm around my shoulders as I put my arm behind his back.

We walk outside and into the parking lot when I see Puck with his arms around the new girl from Spanish class. I roll my eyes at him, he is such a womanizer! I cant believe I dated him for a while in middle school. Sam and I carry on walking to his truck, he then helps me in as I'm a bit small to get in by myself (He is also very gentlemanly) and then goes round to his side and gets in. He then starts the car and we head off to my house forgetting all about that Amy girl and Puck.

Amy POV

It was pretty silent for a while then puck turned to me "Where did you live before then?" "London" I replied friendly "England right?" Puck looked with a quizzical look "Yeah" I laughed. Puck looks at me "Music?" "Yeah whatever I don't mind" I smiled "Ready to sing?" Puck winked at me "Only if you do" I smiled at Puck

*Perfect two on the radio*  
**Me/**Puck/Both  
You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

**Don't know if I could ever be **

**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**

**And in time I know that we'll both see **

**That we're all we need**

**'Cause you're the apple to my pie **

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the smoke to my high **

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

'Cause you're the one for me, for me

And I'm the one for you, for you

You take the both of us, of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**

**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**

**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**

**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**

**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**

**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**

**You can be as cold as the winter weather**

**But I don't care as long as we're together**

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me, for me

And I'm the one for you, for you

You take the both of us, of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

**You know that I'll never doubt ya**

**And you know that I think about ya**

**And you know I can't live without ya **

**I love the way that you smile**

**And maybe in just a while**

**I can see me walk down the aisle**

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me

**And I'm the one for you, for you**

You take the both of us, of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

Yeah, yeah

"Whoa!" Puck says smiling at me "Yeah?" I say smiling back "You're really good!" Puck says as he places his hand on mine "Hahahahahaahahahaah no" I laugh not moving my hand from under his. Puck looks at me "Where do you live then?" "First right, past the bakery" I say smiling  
*Puck pulls into my driveway*  
Puck turns to me "I would walk you to your door, but they I would want to kiss you even more than do now so?" I look into his eyes "If it's any help I want to kiss you too"  
*they kiss*  
Puck breaks the kiss saying, "Your mum is waiting for you just so you know" "Haha oh no" I say apologetically *Amy's mum walks to the truck* *She knocks on the window* "You can come in if you like?" Amy's mum mouths to Puck Amy puts her head in her hands saying "I am SO S-O-R-R-Y" Puck laughs and gets out of the car.

Rachel POV

When we get to my house, he helps me out and we walk to the front door holding hands. I open the door and immediately hear people shouting in Spanish "excuse me a sec Sam" "Sure" he says and walks upstairs to my bedroom. This happens regularly so Sam is definitely used to this by now! I walk into the kitchen to find my dad reading a newspaper at the dining table, He doesn't understand Spanish so he is just blocking it out. My brother is over in the corner on his laptop rolling his eyes. My mom and Santana are in the middle of the room shouting insults at each other like its no tomorrow!

"Te odio madre" (I hate you mom)

"Deja de ser tan infantil! Su tal un mocoso mimado" (Stop being so childish! Your such a spoilt brat)

"¿Perdón? Estás llamándome estropeado? Voy a ir a todas las alturas de Lima en el culo si no te disculpes!"(Pardon? You're calling me spoiled? I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass if you do not apologize!)

"STOP THE NOISE" I shout making everyone in the room turn their heads to me. "Sam is here and we are all going out for a weekly FAMILY meal soon if you have forgotten! So shut up and start getting ready because I'm bored of coming in here and finding the same thing every week." Mom and Santana glare at me and then each other, they then walk out two different doors and bang them. Dad and Mark give me thankful looks before I twist on my heels leaving the room with an eye roll. My sister and mom are both so argumentative that they can get into fights about anything!

I walk upstairs and into my room to see Sam sat on my bed with his guitar in his lap playing a few strings. He looks up when I enter the room and we exchange smiles. He pats the space next to him and i sit down putting my head down onto his shoulder with a sigh. He kisses my head and starts to play a few more strings on his guitar. He then starts to play a song I recognize and suddenly he starts to sing...

**Sam**/_Rachel_/Both

**When I was younger**

**I saw my daddy cry**

**And curse at the wind**

**He broke his own heart**

**And I watched**

**As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that**

**She would never let herself forget**

**And that was the day that I promised**

**I'd never sing of love**

**If it does not exist**

**But darlin'**

**You are the only exception! **

**You are the only exception! **

**You are the only exception! **

**You are the only exception! **

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well_

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up**

**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

**Ooh Ooh... **

_You are the only exception_

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

_You are the only exception_

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

_And I'm on my way to believing_

Oh, and I'm on my way** to believing**

"Aww babe!" I kiss him on the cheek "What was that for?." He turns around and looks me in the eyes, he looks so nervous. "Babe? Are you okay?"

He quickly snaps out of where ever he was "Urhh...yeah I'm okay, I just need to tell you something."

"Please don't move!" I ask worried

"No! Just promise me this won't scare you and you won't break up with me or anything"

"...umm sure" I say cautiously "I...love you" He blurts out quickly

"Aww babe! You had me worried for a moment, I thought you were going to say something bad had or was going to happen!" I say and move his laptop from his lap and onto the floor resting on the wall. I then walk over to him and sit on his lap, I then wrap my arms around him and whisper into his ear

"I love you too." His face lights up in a big smile and I can see the relief in his eyes. He captures his lips in mine and we start to make out. Sam moves me off his lap and lies me down on the bed, he then falls on top of me and we start to kiss more hungrily and sloppy until we hear a knock on the door. Sam groans and rolls of me as i straighten my hair and sit up.

"Hello" I say to the door.

"Would you two stop moaning!? Its disgusting to hear my sister and one of my best friends doing it through a wall. Even though i know you two aren't doing that because Rachel is way too prude!" Santana says through the door and starts to laugh

"Santana!" I shout "Go away!" I say and Sam sits up and moves closer to me at this point.

"I came here to tell you that you have about an hour and a half to get ready before we leave and I know how long you guys take in the shower so I'm giving you a good warning."

"Thanks San"

"It's kay baby sis" I turn and straddle Sams hips.

"I'm going in the shower babe why don't you go get your outfit from your truck before you forget like you did last time and you had to go outside with just a towel covering up your.."

"RACHEL, YOU SAID WE WOULD NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!"

"Aww I'm sorry baby! I love you!" I kiss him lightly on the lips and get off him and my bed, I head to the bathroom swaying my hips more than normal knowing that Sam was staring at my ass.

I walk out of the bathroom after finishing the rest of my makeup. Sam and I had both showered and changed I just had to do this and we were ready. "wow! I swear you look more beautiful every time I see you" He says as I walk closer to him and put my arms around him

"Thank you babe, you look rather handsome too" I say back as I pull his head down and kiss him quickly before pulling away to get the promise ring he got me last year for our one year anniversary. I put it on my finger and turn back to him, he holds his hand out reaching for mine as I step forward and interlace our hands. We walk out of my bedroom and downstairs into the hallway waiting for the rest of the family group to hurry up.

Finally everyone arrives, this includes Mom, Dad, Mark, His girlfriend Becca, Santana, Mike(Everyone is allowed to bring a non-Lopez member to the dinner, and it was Mike's turn out of all our friends to go with Santana), Sam and Myself. We get into the car and go to the restaurant.

My brother chose the restaurant this week so it is an Indian one. When we get to the restaurant and go inside the waiter seats us at our table and gives us our menus. Sam and Becca are sat next to me and Santana and Mike are opposite to me and Sam, Mark is next to Becca and our parents are opposite them.

After about 5 minutes of small talk and decisions made on our choices of food and drink the waiter comes back to ask us our orders.

"Can I have a bottle of...Châteauneuf-du-Pape please?"Mom asks

"Sure"The waiter replies

"I will have a Stella please"Dad asks

"Okay"

"Fosters please"Mark says

"I will have to see your I.D sir"

"Sure" He hands the waiter his ID and the waiter looks at it, he gives it back with a smile and a

"Okay"

"Can I have a Coca-Cola please?" Mike asks

"x2 please" Santana buts in

"Sure" The waiter replies with a smile placed on his lips "And for you sir? madam?" The waiter asks me and Sam

"A lemonade for me, a orange juice for her" He turns around to check he was right about my order so I nod at him to confirm he was correct. "Appetizers?"

"3 garlic butter king prawns, 1 Pan fried king fish, 2 crispy sag roll and 2 skewered meatballs" Mom answers for us all. "Main?" The waiter says sounding bored now

"2 seabass samba biran, 2 stuffed murghi chicken curry's 3 King prawn sag salom and 1 Monk fish aloo salom. Can we also have 3 garlic nans, a Tikka nan, 5 Mossala chips and two popadom packs and eight egg rices please."

"Sure, I will be with you with your drinks soon."

The meal was amazing and it was good to get some family time as this time every week is the only time we can all get together and talk like a proper family as mom and dad work a lot and San and I are at high school and my brother is at college. Luckily my brother's college isn't too far away from here so we see him quite often. We get back home after the restaurant and Sam has to go so he kisses me goodbye on the doorway and we both say I love you to each other again, which makes us both blush. He walks off to his car and blows me a kiss before getting in and speeding off back home. I stand outside my door waving him goodbye "Hey rach, you alright?" I turn around to see San watching me closely "Yeah, i'm fine you? why?" I say quickly

"I'm your twin Rachel. I can basically read your thoughts, tell me whats on your mind"

"Okay" I sit down on the bench outside in the front garden and Santana comes and sits next to me.

"Sam...told me he loved me!" I say excitedly

"OMG RACH! I'm so happy for you! Did you say it back?"

"Of course I did, I love him so much!"

"Whats up then?" I sigh

"I feel like as we have taken a big step in our relationship saying I love you, and I feel like Sam might be expecting me to go the full way soon." I say quietly while blushing

"Look sis, as long as you are pleasing Sam in some way he's happy. He even told me himself that he doesn't want to pressure you into sex, after I threatened him about what would happen if he did baring in mind, but he will gladly have sex with you when you are ready rach, but he doesn't mind waiting."

"aww thanks San! You can always cheer me up. Goodnight" I say giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, I then walk upstairs and into my bedroom. I get ready for bed and text Sam for a while and then fall asleep with a big smile on my face.

Amy POV

*We walk to my door with my mum dancing in front of us*  
Puck has his arm around my waist, I guess we are both unsure about our "relationship" I mean if there is one or isn't I feel his eyes on my neck, I look at him and he smiles and leans into kiss me on the cheek, it feels right I mean like we are made for each other, I mean if there even is and "us". Walking into the dining room and seeing my dads' face drop, as he thinks that Puck is my boyfriend, I mean he might be I guess? I don't know how to introduce them. There's two ways 'Hi dad this is Puck my boyfriend' or 'Hi dad this is Puck my boy friend' which one? Should I text Puck and ask? Yeah that's what I'll do. I take my phone and type

"Erm... weird question I know but are we an 'item' or not? xxx"  
I get a reply about 3 minutes later saying

"I'd like to be yeah? If you want to? xxx" I reply

"Yeah xxx" So now I know. My dad stands up, he's tall, muscular and protective so I know what he'll say and he said this

"Hi, I'm Amy's dad Jack and you are?" Puck pipes up quietly

"I'm Noah Puckerman ...your daughter's boyfriend" I smile a lot and my dad notices and says

"Well I can see you make my daughter happy, so what are you intentions with my daughter?" I felt like I died of embarrassment until Puck started talking

"Well, I want to make her as happy as she makes me, I want to be the reason for her smile, until the day comes that she lets me go and of course I'll be heartbroken but I'll be happy knowing she'll find someone that will make her happier than I ever could." That answer made me tear up, and I know he has the respect of my father instantly!

"Right, I suppose that's a good answer" Jack said reluctantly. My mum comes out from the kitchen and greets herself

"Hi Noah I'm Linda" Puck smiles and we walk up to my bedroom.

We walk in to see my Great Dane Puppy led on my bed I call for her "Willow" she jump off the bed and runs toward Puck and I licking us with her tail wagging like crazy! I look up and Puck looks a little scared

"Puck, its fine baby she's harmless. Look strokes her" I say reaching for his hand and placing it on Willow's head. Puck starts to stroke her and he sees that she's actually harmless, he starts to smile, and I see him relax. That makes me happy.

"Bed now Willow" I say as I point to Willows dog bed by my bed side table and I pull Puck onto my bed and I sit with my legs either side of his hips and we kiss, a long meaningful kiss until my brother walks in and screams. I get off of Puck and walk over to my brother who's nine.

"MUM. DAD. AMY AND PUCK WERE KISSING!" George is screaming at the top of his voice

"FOR GODS SAKE GEORGE SHUT UP" I scream louder than I thought I could "WE WERE ONLY KISSING, IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE HAVING SEX." By this my mum has run up our spiral stairs and has her hands on George's shoulders, and has moved him into his toy room on the second floor.

"Why is he even up here?! His room is on the ground floor and it's after six so he shouldn't be in his toy room!" I say to my mum as she goes to walk down the stairs. My mum turns to me and says sarcastically

"Yes that's true, but I remember when you were his age, and when your first bedroom was on the second floor but you seemed to spend all your time in your "Second bedroom" and by that I mean the guest bedroom as it was and I quote 'Bigger therefore better'" and she smiles smugly at me.

Puck looks at me and laughs and I go bright red and hang my head in shame. Puck takes my chin in his hand and tilts my head so I'm looking into his eyes, his beautiful eyes and then our lips meet and we kiss, very passionately for what it seems like about two minutes, but we are interrupted by Puck's phone ringing and it was his mum asking where he was, he apologized and straddled my hips and kissed me whilst still on the phone to his mum.

I walk him to his truck and we kiss but not for amazingly long this time and I watch him leave with tears in my eyes, I can't believe that I'm almost crying I mean it's not like he's leaving forever I'll see him tomorrow. Maybe it's because I know I don't deserve him and that he deserves a lot better! I hope he knows that if he finds someone who will make him happier, he should know I'll understand. I'll be distraught but I'll understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Right so I have received some PM's asking questions so I thought I would answer them all here, if you have any questions feel free to ask them in a review or PM me:)

1. Is Rachel Berry in this fic?

No she is not, This is only because we thought that it would be confusing having two Rachel's. If you guys do want her in this story we will change her name and have her as a different part maybe after high school but with her personality so just tell us what you want.

2. Have endgames been fixed?

Yes they have but, other relationships have not been decided so you guys are welcome to suggest any relationships or one night stands etc that you want to see. If it has a good amount of detail it would be good to PM me because then no-one else will see it and there will be a better chance of me maybe using it.

3. Have you got Polyvore? will you upload outfits on there?  
Yes both of us do, Links to both of us are now on my profile. There are also links to specific outfit's for each chapter.

4. Previous and current relationships between characters from McKinley and how long they lasted?

Amy had 2 boyfriends in england and is now dating puck.

Puck has been out with Quinn (a few one night stands), Santana (Friends with benefits since sophomore to junior year), Lauren (half of junior year), Rachel (For a year, broke up 5 months before the end of middle school), Mercedes (Middle of sophomore year for about a week), Amy (They have been together for a couple months now!).

Rachel has been out with Finn (Freshman year for about 9 months), Puck (said before), Sam (They have been dating for two years so far!).

Sam has been out with Quinn (Freshman year for about 8 months) and Rachel:)

Santana had Friends with Benefits with Puck. One night stands with Finn (took his virginity like in the show), Mike and Artie. The other people she has had sex with are people un-important to the story. And of course she HAS a friends with

benefits relationship with Britt!

Finn has been out with Rachel and Quinn (From middle of Junior and are still going out now).

Tina and Mike have been going out since summer of sophomore year.

Kurt and Blaine have been going out since end of Blaine's sophomore year and Kurt's Junior year.

Artie went out with Brittany for most of Junior year.

That's all I can think of.

5. Was Sam ever in Tennessee?

He moved from Tennessee when he was 6 to Ohio. His family wanted to go back when he was in Freshman year but decided against it. Rachel used to (still does but she wouldn't admit it if you asked her!) get worried his family would all go back there and they would break up.

6. Did Kurt go to Dalton?

Yes he did and Blaine and Kurt are both at McKinley now!

7. Did Quinn ever have Beth?

No she didn't, she did get pregnant from Finn soon after they started going out but got an abortion. Only Finn, Puck, Rachel and Santana know. Not even her parents.

year are they all in?

Sam, Rachel, Amy, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Santana and Kurt are all in senior year.

Finn was held back a year (he did sophomore year again) so he is 19 but he is in senior year.

Brittany, Blaine, Tina are all in Junior.

The rest are all in sophomore.

9. Will Lauren ever be in this story?

No, but she did go out with Puck like I said before. If you do want her or any other characters we haven't included just write in a review or PM.

10. Who are virgins out of all the main characters? Will there be smut in this story?

Rachel, Sam and Amy are all virgins. Sam and Rachel definitely do some stuff;) just haven't felt the time has been right to go the full way yet. No there will not be smut but if requested a lot, I will write their first time's in a one shot in the future.

That's it! Hope you guys enjoy. PLEASE Review, Favorite and Follow!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

**Rachel POV**

A couple of months have flown by now and for me, school has been going pretty well! My grades slipped a bit but are now back to a normal A* - B depending on the subject. The New Directions won Regionals with Finn and I singing 'No air', Then everyone performing 'Some nights' and then 'This is the New Year'. It was such an incredible experience, singing on a stage with my best friends. What couldn't be better! The cheerios won Nationals which wasn't a surprise but one of the routine's were mine!

I can't wait for Prom and graduation! I received the letter over the weekend that I got accepted into Julliard! I'm so excited. I haven't told anyone yet apart from Mom and Dad! I get pulled out of my thoughts by Santana who shouts from upstairs "RACHEL GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW" I manage to find the effort to get up and look at myself in the mirror checking my hair, clothes and makeup were all okay. I just don't want to look like a mess, okay? So my hair is in a neat bun, I just have lip-balm(Chap-stick) and mascara on. I'm wearing an amazing spider man tank top,denim high waisted skinnies, a pair of sneakers and an avengers cap that Sam got me because we are both obsessed!(Polyvore link on my profile). I casually walk down the stairs hearing mom shouting in Spanish about how boys are so childish. I ponder what she means for a moment until I hear Dad and Mark down the hall. They then come into my sights as I reach the bottom of the stairs, Mark seems to be running after Dad. I roll my eyes and walk into the dining room, I sit down next to San and say "what are they doing?"

"Your father took away Mark's phone" Mom says casually.

"Well I'm hungry so" I stand up and shout

"BOYS, SERIOUSLY! I NEED ME SOME FOOD NOW". A minute later and we are all eating dinner chatting about school, work, friends, family. Basically the normal family dinner table topics.

**Amy POV**

Right, so it has been a couple of months now and a lot has happened, me and Rachel have become a lot closer and I actually consider her one of my best friends, she has the ability to make me laugh whenever. Sam and I have become closer he's so funny and such a sweet guy, we don't hang out much at school because we both know how fast rumors spread especially between a guy and a girl, we have made it clear to everyone we hang out with that's we are JUST friends nothing more, nothing less.

Santana and I, we are starting to get along a bit, I can occasionally talk to her she mostly talks to me to hear the latest gossip but she is funny and I can understand why she is like how she is, "If you're not mean, you'll get trampled on" That has some truth to it, I do understand how everyone can be. Kurt and I have become very good friends, he is SO easy to get along with and I think he was quite surprised that I was so "okay" with him being gay; I suppose that he has gotten a lot of rubbish for being so open about it- which in my opinion is stupid. Let people be who they want to be and mind your own business and I've told may people that too, I would stick up for him no matter what (The same for everyone else.)

I have spoken to Tina or Mercedes once or twice and they are so nice, I would love to get to know them better. Finn and I get along, I wouldn't say we are the closest friends but I know he's there for me and I'm there for him too. Mike is so friendly and AMAZING at dancing, he's easy to talk to and I would like to get to know him better, we have like two classes together and I love the fact that he questions what the teacher is saying. Brittany and I are quite close, she's a great laugh and very random. She's bubbly and we get along great as we have the same sort of personality. Artie, well he's just an absolute legend, he's so funny, nice and friendly! He is so confident with his disability; he gives everyone an energy boost and makes everyone feel confident, want to get to know him much better! I'm glad I'm better friends with everyone like Rachel, Sam and Brittany they are so nice I can tell they are going to help whenever I need it!

I actually fell asleep thinking about all my friends and how far I've come in like six or seven months. I do miss all my old friends from England, but I've heard they have been badmouthing me behind my back, which I have heard about on the grape vine (aka Facebook) well I'm not going to lie that hurt, a lot and I haven't told Puck about that yet I have a feeling he'll go crazy at them, I'll tell him tonight when he comes round for tea and a movie night with me! So I go upstairs to get changed into black leggings, a 'dork' top, put my hair in a bun and put on my hoodie and I wait for what seems to be a lifetime, but more like ten minutes and I hear a knock at the door.

I run downstairs I was hoping to get to the door before my dad does and soon as my foot hits the bottom step the door opens. Puck is stood there awkwardly he obviously expected me to open the door as when my dad opened it he was lent against the door frame with his hand behind his head. I look at him apologetically my dad tells me to go "help my mother" in the kitchen, I'm scared as I don't know what my dad is talking to Puck about. I'm stood in the doorway of the lounge (where my dad a Puck were sitting) "Amy, go tell the boys dinner is ready?" Mum says smiling at me

"hmm, maybe I don't actually know" I say acting nonchalant

"Fine then I'll do it" my mum says walking toward the door

"no, no I'll do it!" I say running to my mum taking the plates out of her hands and pushing the door open with my bum and turning around after I've opened it. I walk into the lounge and walking past my dad to the dining room

"dinners ready, both of you" I say as I walk past them both.

I put the dinner plates on the table and I hear my dad say "I'm glad you understand Noah" and to that Puck replies

"Oh I do, don't worry!" I don't even question it; I know I won't get answers from either of them, so I'm not even bothering anymore. I know what's going to be said tonight by Puck, I've heard around school that he thinks we rushed into the relationship, but he's happy but he'd wished he waited longer I'm actually scared.

The phone rings I get up to see who it is I shout from the hallway "It's Lucy, can I talk?"

"Later!" mum and dad snap back in unison. I pick up the receiver and say

"hey Lucy can't speak now got to eat dinner call you later okay?" I hear on the other end

"yeah... okay" then the dial tone. I put the receiver back down and walk to the dining room again.

"How's Lucy?" Mum asks as I sit down

"Upset, crying I think" I answer and start to eat. Puck looks at me confused

"Oh Lucy always has arguments with her boyfriend- Luke and normally rings me crying for like four of five hours then sorts it out in a matter of minutes, so now I leave her for a bit, like half an hour then ring her back!" I say, comforting Puck.

"Oh right, bless" Puck answers.

After dinner is complete I walk upstairs and Puck thanks mum for the dinner and I go and ring Lucy from my bedroom I put the phone on loud speaker

Me: "Hey Lucy, what happened?"

Lucy: Luke thinks I cheated on him with that Simon guy-which I didn't I talked to him for like two days and everything and Luke just went crazy and smashed all my pictures of me and him in my bedroom.

Me: WOAH, did he leave?

Lucy: I've (whispering) hidden his keys, we need to sort this! (Talking to Luke) LUKE DON'T PLEASE I LOVE YOU, LUKE!

Me: WHAT'S HAPPENING?! LUCY?

Lucy: I have to go, bye!

I slam my phone down on my bedside table and sigh. Puck moves closer to me and puts his arm around me, I turn into his shoulders and kiss his neck, he leans over me and turns on the radio '22 by Taylor Swift' is on

**Me**/Puck/Both

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters****  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
**We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeaaaah  
**We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh**

I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

I don't know about you, 22, 22  
  
It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

**Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah  
**  
It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

We dance around my room until the song ends and Puck turns to me and say "Join New Directions? I mean you're friends with pretty much everyone from New Directions, you're amazing at singing! And you'd love it!" he smiles at me

"Maybe, I haven't properly sung in front of anyone apart from you!" I smile back.

"Do it tomorrow, see Mr Shue and sign up? I'll go with you?" Puck looks me in the eyes

"Okay!" I say smiling at him kissing him on the lips.

**Rachel POV**

After dinner I go upstairs, collapse on my bed and fall asleep. At about 11:30 I hear a small bang, then another one, then another. It's coming from outside? I go to my window and open the curtains, Sam is stood outside with his guitar in a orange shirt, jeans and converse. I open the window and shout whisper "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Well if you answered my texts you would know..." He says

"Sorry, I have been asleep!" I say apologetically

"Don't worry baby, look can you let me up please, I checked everyone is asleep apart from Mark."

"Okay, wait by the door". I go downstairs and unlock the door, I go up to Sam and kiss him deeply. When I pull back i sigh with happiness. "Are we going to go inside or what?" I look at him confused.

"No, I just needed an excuse to get you down here." He kisses me on the lips again quickly. Puck then turns around from the corner leading to the back yard of my house. Sam then hands him a guitar which i suddenly notice is Puck's not Sam's. Sam then walks off to his truck and Puck starts to play...

**Sam**/_Puck_/Everyone

_Beauty queen of only eighteen__  
__She had some trouble with herself__  
__He was always there to help her__  
__She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_(_Sam then walks back over with his guitar and starts playing and singing)

**I've had you so many times but somehow I want more**

**I don't mind spending every day****  
****Out on your corner in the pouring rain****  
****Look for the girl with the broken smile****  
****Ask her if she wants to stay awhile****  
****And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved****  
**  
**Tap on my window, knock on my door****  
****I want to make you feel beautiful****  
****I know I tend to get so insecure****  
****It doesn't matter anymore**

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies__  
__It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
**My heart is full and my door's always open****  
****You come anytime you want, yeah.******

**I don't mind spending every day****  
****Out on your corner in the pouring rain****  
****Look for the girl with the broken smile****  
****Ask her if she wants to stay awhile****  
****And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved**

_I know where you hide alone in your car_  
**Know all of the things that make you who you are**  
**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door__  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

(The whole glee club, Santana, Amy, Mom, Dad and Mark all walk up from behind me to stand behind Sam and Puck and start singing along)

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, **oh.**  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
**And she will be loved****  
****And she will be loved**

_[in the background:]_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
**Yeah, yeah.**

_[softly:]_  
**I don't mind spending every day****  
****Out on your corner in the pouring rain******

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

"Rachel" Sam says walking up to me. Finn hands him a rose, Quinn and Mercedes are walking beside him. Quinn and Mercedes then stop and get handed something by Santana which Mercedes quickly keeps out of my sight by putting it behind her back. Sam carry's on walking up to me, he hands me the rose and walks back over to when Mercedes and Quinn are. Mercedes then pulls out the object from behind her back. It is a big rolled up piece of paper? Her and Quinn open it, one holding each end. On the poster it says PROM? in really colorful letters. I have been stood there in shock the whole time. I start to get it together and run forward to Sam and pounce on him. I hug him really tight and shout

"YES!" He then grins and kisses me. I then get pulled by someone to the backyard where loads of tents and lights were sat up. Our pool is at the back with lights surrounding it.

"Wow" I manage to mutter myself before my dad comes over to me and says

"We have set up enough tents for everyone to sleep. Everyone knows the rules. Boy's and girl's are not allowed to sleep in the same tent. No loud music, No shouting. Nothing loud basically. Don't break or ruin anything. Oh and finally HAVE FUN!"

"YAY" we all shout.

"Now thats being loud" My dad says seriously then bursts out laughing. He grabs mom's hand and says

"Jane, let's leave. I'm sure they want the parents out the way to have fun! Oh kids, use the pool but be quiet. Towels are on the outside table! oh and your welcome to raid the outside fridge." They find the door before Dad has time to say anything else and they go inside. Mark follows them after he gives San and I a kiss on the cheek each and a hug. "Urhh brothers" Santana says

"Well at least we don't have a brother like you" I poke her in the side. She then pokes me back and we have a minute poke war until I realise she is stood right next to the pool so I push her in. Santana nearly screams and comes back up to the surface with a huff.

"OH YOUR SO GETTING IT NOW RAY" I run over to Sam and hide behind him. He then grabs me from around the waist and lifts me up "NOT UNTIL I GET HER FIRST LOPEZ!" He runs over to the pool while I'm struggling in his arms. He lifts me over the water. By this time Santana is out of the pool with a towel round her laughing at me. Everyone is laughing including me. "Sam..." I say while laughing "Please... put me... down"

"Oh you want me to put you down?" Sam then gets a glint in his eye and smirks which he must of learnt from me or Puck. He then lets me go and I crash down into the pool. I swim to the side of the pool and get out quickly. "Oh Evans. You really think I'm going to let you get away with that?" I say slowly walking up to him.

"You can't lift me up!"

"No, but I know people that can help me! GIRLS, GET HIM" We all then run after Sam. I get to him first and tackle him down with all the girls falling on top. We all get up and just manage to lift him up. Kurt then runs over and helps us too which takes off some of the weight "Wow Sam, For a guy that has like no body fat, your heavy"Kurt says impressed. Sam manages to stick out his tongue out at him trying not to laugh. We walk over to the pool lifting Sam from head to toe. I'm holding his head so when we get to the pool i quickly lower my face and kiss him quickly on the lips. I then mouth to the girls 3,2,1 and we all throw him in the middle of the pool. From then on a water fight was formed for about an hour.

We all then got so tired we fell asleep. During the night Sam opens the tent I'm sharing with Kurt and wakes us both up. Sam points over to the tent he is sharing with Blaine to Kurt and Kurt gets up and walks over to the tent. Sam pulls me out of the tent by my hand. Sam then points to the house and I nod and grab his hand. We walk up to my room holding hands. We both lie on my bed and sigh. I'm so happy right now, I don't know how I could get happier. Wait...

"Sam" I say squeezing his hand

"Yeah baby" Sam says turning over to face me kissing my nose. I look into his eyes and say

"I'm ready Sam". He looks at me seriously

"Are you sure you want to do this? Right now?"

"I'm sure, I'm having the night of my life and I could not be happier losing my virginity to you Sam. And it makes it even more special that you are losing your virginity to me too. I love you Sam. This will just make tonight even more perfect." He kisses me deeply and says

"I don't have any protection"

"It's okay, I'm on the pill and condoms are in that top draw" I point over to the draw beside my bed. Sam then kisses me deeper than he ever has, it takes my breath away and he says "Lets do it then" We both grin at each other and then it happens.

It's painful at first but amazing. After I change the sheet we go back downstairs and outside. We kiss each other goodnight and I climb back in my tent. Sam goes into his and wakes Kurt up. Kurt then comes back into my tent and says

"What did you guys get up to?" He says with a wicked look.

"I just had the best night of my life" I say. He hugs me and says

"I'm so happy for you Ray!" We chat for a while until we both fall asleep.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE review, favorite and follow:) Thankyou!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait. Amy and I both have had SO many exams and stuff recently it has been ridiculous. We are at the moment getting loads of end of year assessments but we managed to get this chapter sorted for you guys!

We are both so saddened by the news of Cory's death. We both loved him to pieces. I don't know about Amy, but I was hysterically crying all Sunday morning. In the afternoon I had to go out with my friends but luckily some of them there were gleeks so we all were sad together. Cory was an incredible guy by the sounds of it and it really hurts me that I never got to meet him. His death has opened my eyes so much, and I can never thank Cory enough for that. I wish Cory's family, his friends, the glee crew and cast and lea the best. They are all in my thoughts and although I'm not religious, I'm praying for them also. Goodbye Cory! We love you. R.I.P Cory Monteith

Chapter 3

Waking up and the first thing I do... Yep! Check my phone seeing this "Morning beautiful, have a good day! See you around ten to eight? Yeah? Okay! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx" That has already made my morning I run down stairs and into my brothers room, he's still in bed I lay next to him a hug him. I am so happy! I feel George wake up but he doesn't move, I think he can feel how happy I am. He mutters something and I understand it "I love you too George." He smiles and gets up I poke him gently in the stomach saying "Hey, bet you get all the ladies with those muscles" I laugh and he tenses them and lays back down laughing! Aw I love these mornings, it was like we were back in England when we all were happy. But anyway, time to get up. I leave my brother still laughing at me- he is so nice... not. So I run back to my bedroom, make my bed, shower, sing into my hairbrush whilst blow drying my hair, putting my hair into a bun with a braid round the base of the bun (by the hair band), putting on a white vest top, Hollister hoodie, skinny jeans, peach flats, a pick bad and a scarf, makeup-natural as always as I'm lazy and not talented with makeup.(Link to Polyore on my profile) I look at the clock and its five to eight, just enough time to go downstairs and talk to my parents. I walk downstairs and I don't see mum shoes or her coat, I cautiously walk into the lounge and I don't see dad's shoes either. Confused I call for my brother and he comes out saying nothing about mum or dad so I don't mention it. I walk George down to the bus stop and wait for his bus to come I hug him goodbye and wait until he's sat down before walking back to mine to wait for Puck.

*outside*  
I see puck and my hearts starts to race, he jumps out of his truck and runs to me embracing me we kiss and then he walks me over to his truck. He opens the door for me "Thank you Puck" I say kindly before he walks to the other side of the truck to get in "You're welcome baby" He says smiling at me, when we arrive at school. We walk into the court yard Puck with his arm on my back. We hear kids jeering in the background some making some inappropriate comments, but we don't care as we walk hand in hand up to our group. "Hey guys" Puck says the group, "Alright Puckerman? Amy, how are you?" Sam asks hugging me "I'm good thanks yourself?" Sam replies "I'm good thank you!". Brittany hugs me and I hug her back. Santana smiles at me and I smile back, she looks at me and Puck, I can tell she wants to know if we're ok- which is sweet! "Hey, Amy how are you?"Rachel says hugging me I smile and answer "Hey, Rach I'm good thank you, how are you?" Rach replies smiling "I'm great thank you!"

*The bell rings*

I walk to History and Miss Holiday walks in wearing a Henry the 8th costume. The class laughs which she replies "it's not a laughing matter, I have 6 wives I divorced two, even though it was against the church's wish, so I made a new church just so I could divorce my wives. Pretty low huh? Anyway, I be-headed two of my wives, because they didn't produce male babies I need male babies to be the air to my thrown and if they didn't produce them. BOOM they were gone! Unfortunately for me my third wife died during child birth so she didn't have to put up with me! Luckily for my last wife I died before her so she lived a happy live WITHOUT me! Now write that down!" I look at my notepad and start writing pretty much exactly what she had said and I look up as my phone vibrates loudly in my pocket I look up at Miss Holiday who was writing on the board and she says "Amy, Yes I heard your phone so turn it off ok?" I look at my phone the text is from Puck saying "Meet me in the girl's toilets on 3 minutes please? Xxxxxxxxxxxxx" I reply saying "Yeah of course but why? Xxxxxxxxxxxxx" Then I put my hand in the air, in to which Miss Holiday says "Yes Amy?" "Can I go to the toilet please?" "Of course, you might as well take your bag, the bells going ring soon" and I leave the room putting my bag on my back and grabbing my notebook, I suppose I'm almost running I mean I was so happy that I got to see Puck again YAY! I finally get to the toilets and walk in Puck was stood with one of his feet up on the wall, he was wearing a white top that showed off his biceps and black tight jeans. Pretty much he looked down right gorgeous I couldn't believe he was mine! I walked up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around my waits kissing my neck. Puck looks into my eyes, his eyes are red-like he's been crying "Noah, what's the matter?" I ask as he continues to look at me "The jocks heard about me and you and said that they are going to do something and I don't know what, I am so scared they are going to hurt you or your family" he replies and he cradles my face "I am so sorry, I'm going to hurt you already" "Noah, don't say that they aren't going to touch me are they? I mean what they want a reputation for beating up a girl? Exactly they don't! And they won't touch my family otherwise they'll have me to deal with and trust me I took self-defense class in England. Trust me Noah!" He looks and me "Oh I hope you're right, I don't want us or even me causing you or your family pain" "Noah, Listen it absolutely won't I promise!" Puck kisses me, tenderly but passionately and the kiss is broken by some random girl walking into the toilets and walking straight back out with a very, very surprised look on her face. I burst into laughter and can't actually control it, Puck laughs at how much I'm laughing.

*End of the school day*

Puck and I walk to his truck and it suddenly hits me it's actually Friday finally and we get into his truck I can see that he is clearly worried about what the jocks said. He drives pass them and they look straight at me giving me the dirtiest look ever. I mean if looks could kill I'd be dead about three times. When we were driving to mine Puck and I were talking about my audition for New Directions, and Prom and everything "Oh Amy, are you the kind of girl that's into the whole prom thing?" Pucks eyes look deeply into mine "Yeah! I mean erm yeah..." I say trying to act cool about it Puck looks at me and says "I'm glad you want to go by the way" I just smile I can't really think what that means is he going to ask me? Puck dropped me off at mine as he had to get back to his to help his mother. He kissed me and then said as I was getting out of his truck. He watched me walk into mine and then drives off. I shut the door and rest my head against the back of the door and smile I walk upstairs and I lay on my bed thinking about Puck, Mum and Dad, George, school and the fact that I'm actually starting to have friends that are funny and there for me! I get a phone call from Puck at about half eight, I answer it  
Me: Hey, Noah  
Puck: Actually it's Sam  
Me: Oh hey Sam?  
Sam: Pucks at the hospital! He's been in a car wreck!  
Me: What?! Puck?! (Amy starts crying) What hospital?  
Sam: He's in the hospital just down the road from you!  
Me: Okay, I'll go now!  
Sam: Bye!  
Amy: Bye!

Rachel POV

When I got the call from Sam, I immediately drove to his house. I have never seen Sam look so worried in his life for someone. He was sat outside on the sidewalk waiting for me to arrive. I jumped out the car once it had stopped and hugged him as I pulled up right next to him. "Baby" I whisper. His head is on my shoulder and I can feel his body shaking from the sobs that are coming out of him. "Shh, Baby I got you. It's alright. It's going to be okay." After a few minutes he pulls away and gives me a shaky smile, He leans down and kisses me lightly before I pull back and say "We should probably go..." He nods and goes round to the other side of the car and we both get in. The car journey was quiet but not awkward, Sam held my hand the whole way. When we got there we walked up to the waiting room holding hands, we spoke to the receptionist who said we couldn't see Puck yet but in the next 10 minutes or so we could. We sat down in the room with people around us crying, being inpatient, sleeping, excited and all the emotions you can think of. "Sam baby" I say breaking our silence. "Yeah babe" He lifts his head up from my shoulder to look at me properly in the eyes. "We should probably call Amy" Sam just sits there and studies my face, he then coughs and says "Yeah okay, I have Puck's phone so I will do it" I give him a tight smile as he walks away from me looking so sad. After the phone call to Amy which took about a minute, Sam came back and sat down next to me taking my hand and kissing it "I love you so much rach" he says looking into my eyes keeping our hands tangled together but letting them drop onto his lap "I love you too Sammy." After a moment of staring into each others eyes I say "I should probably go meet Amy outside" "urhh...yeah I guess so. I will be here when you get back" He tells me "I know baby" I give him a kiss on the cheek and then get up from my chair to leave. I walk one step when I feel Sam slap my ass "Sam!" I say "What?" He says innocently. I shake my head and laugh as I walk outside.

Amy POV

I climb out of bed and get dressed as quickly as possible, no makeup and leave my hair as it is. I run down stairs in tears and grab my keys and leave, I'll call my mum when I get there I just need to know he's safe! I get there pretty quickly and I'm greeted by Rachel. I throw my arms around her and cry even harder. I go with Rachel to the waiting room to meet Sam. A nurse is talking to him when we get to him saying that we can go see Puck now. We all then walk to Pucks cubicle; I walk in and see Puck led on the hospital bed, with tubes and dips attached to him. I walk up to him, he holds his arms out to me and I hug him and try not to cry again. I can't stand to see him like this. "Hey, Noah how you feeling?" my head turns around sharply as the nurse walks into his room "Better now Amy's here" Puck pulls me towards him and kisses me on the lips. "Oh so you're the famous 'Amy' I've heard SO much about you!" The nurse looks at me with a fake smile on her face. I look back at her and smile, then I look straight back at Puck again. A doctor walks into Pucks cubicle and says "Puck we need to get you an x-ray" Puck looks at me saying "one sec doc." The doctor nods and walks out "Amy, I know you tried to act like Prom doesn't really bother you, but I know it does as I know you and I've spoken to Lucy. So what I'm trying to say is will you go to Prom with me... As my date?" I cry not from sadness, from happiness, "Of course I will Puck" I say kissing him!

Rachel, Sam and I didn't really talk about anything but Puck and his accident; I really just don't know what happened. I need to ask Puck about what's happened! I wait with Rachel and Sam until Puck comes out from his x-ray; he smiles at me and holds out his hand for me. I walk up to his bedside and hold his hand. I know it sounds crazy and it's been about 45 minutes but I've missed him like mad. When Puck, Sam, Rachel and I get some time without nurses or doctors walking in I'll ask him about the accident and everything I just need to know. About five minutes later we get some time to ourselves, I lean towards Puck and he kisses me on the cheek. "Puckerman?" I say as he kisses me, "Yeah baby?" He replies "What actually happened?" I ask, I see Rachel and Sam look at me from the opposite side of the room as I ask, Puck sighs and begins "I was walking back from Sam's to my car and I thought I felt people looking at me, you know that feeling you get? Well yeah I got that, but me being me I ignored it and carrier on getting in my car and I set off after putting on the radio. Well I was driving down the road, music blaring and I saw headlights coming towards me, I put my foot on the brake and slowed down just in case, and they sped up. That's all I remember" Puck says looking at me, I hug him gently. Rachel looks up with a look of shock on her face "Who was it?" she says timidly. Puck looks over my shoulder at Rachel and whispers "jocks." I look at Rachel I don't know what to say, "Why?" I manage to say as I hold back my tears, "It's all my fault, it's because of me they did this to you" Rachel sees that I'm about to cry, so she walks over to me and hugs me and Puck places his hand on the small of my back (near the tailbone) and

when Rachel is done hugging me, he pulls my top

making me walk back toward him and he hugs me and kisses me and tells me everything is going to be ok and

that it wasn't my fault, it was just bad timing and that it was the jocks fault not mine.

Rachel's POV

After I'm done hugging Amy, I walk straight back over to Sam who is sat in a chair and I sit on his lap wrapping my arms around him. I kiss him deeply for about a minute listening to Puck trying to comfort Amy. After we finish kissing, Sam scoots back on the chair so there is enough room for me to sit in between his legs.I unwrap my arms around him while he is doing this. He then easily lifts me up and puts me down in the space he made. He rests his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around me. He rocks us back and forth humming and murmuring lyrics of songs into my ear. I start to get tears in my eyes looking at Puck and Amy, Sam turns my head around when he realizes and when the tears start to fall he kisses them away for me. They stop soon after and I kiss Sam deeply on the lips for thanks. I then turn my head back to watch Amy and Puck. Sam re-adjusts his position to what it was before and sings 'Love is Easy' by Mcfly in my ear quietly enough that only I can hear him. I relax in his arms instantly and a big smile on my face forms.

Amy's POV

He spends about ten minutes whilst I'm sat on his hospital bed trying to reassure me and make me feel better, and it did work for a little while until I realise that I have to face them at school tomorrow and I know people will talk. We sit in Puck's hospital room; until the nurse comes in and says "visiting hours are over now" she says it like she's happy or something. Anyway I lean over a kiss Puck, Rachel hugs him and Sam hugs him saying "see ya mate" we leave and walk to the car park. We all walk our separate ways (well not Rachel and Sam) until I say "hey, erm would you mind staying round mine tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight?" They look at me, I don't know what they're going to say "actually, you have your own lives don't worry see you tomorr-"I get broken off by Rachel running to hug me saying "of course we will! I know it's hard for all of us, we need to have a laugh tonight!" "Thank you so much, both of you" I say smiling at both of them; I hug Rachel and then Sam. We both get into our cars and drive to mine, we get there we walk up the path and I unlock the door and we walk in. I see mum and dad in the living room and they call out to me "Amy? Is that you?" "Yep, I don't want to talk about it. Night" and I walk into the kitchen and Rachel and Sam follow, "Want anything?" I ask, Rachel shakes her head and Sam shrugs his shoulders "Sandwich?" "Yeah, sure! What filling?" I ask "Ham and lettuce please?" Sam smiles as he walks to be in line with me "I'll help you" He says going to the bread and taking out two slices. About a minute later I throw a piece of bread each at Sam and Rachel so they throw it back then a HUGE food fight breaks out in my kitchen. We come out with no food, but we are covered in most of the contents of my kitchen. We all look at each other and laugh, "I don't think I want food anymore" Sam laughs as he looks down at himself "me neither" Rachel and I say in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys I would really appreciate if we started getting reviews from you guys on this story since we have like none. The problem is, we don't know if you like what we are writing or not so it's hard for us to write things that we think you might enjoy reading if we get no feedback_._ Thank you all anyway for favoriting and following. We love you! Hope you like this chapter. I have two words to describe this chapter Prom Shopping! :)

All outfits on my profile as usual and a link to a picture of my car is also!

Hope you guys love this chapter

**Chapter 4**

**Amy POV**

I wake up around half six as per usual. I look at my phone and realise I have 3 missed calls, 1 from Tina, 2 from Lucy (my friend for England) and 1 message from Puck. I feel bad for not replying quicker, so I guess I fell asleep about half ten as the calls and texts are all after that time frame. One text is from Puck saying "Hey, I hope you don't blame yourself for the jocks their just pathetic and don't know how tough I am anyway they won't break me and they won't break us! I'll call you later baby xxxxxxxxxxx" I reply "Hey, I suppose I still do but I won't if you don't want me too! I'm glad that you're stronger than they thought you were I am SO glad that they won't break us! I'm look forward to it. xxxxxxxxxxxx" I look to my left and see Sam I guess he fell asleep after me and Rachel is led next to him. Sam has his arm behind her head, he is lying on his back and Rachel is facing on her side towards Sam with one of her arms resting on Sam's chest -they are both still asleep. I leave them and sneak into my bathroom and get in the shower and brush my teeth. When I get out they are both awake I can hear them talking. I get dressed into my white crop top, black skirt with a brown belt, and black converse with studs and put on my bracelets. I walk into my bedroom with my towel dried hair and completely no makeup on my face. "Morning guys" I say faking a smile as I walk past my bed "Hey, how you feeling?" Sam says stretching "Ok, thanks you?" I ask still with that fake smile on my face "Good thanks" Sam says smiling. Rachel looks at me when I sit down to do my makeup "No you're not" Rachel says accusingly looking at me in the mirror "Yeah I am" I say looking back at her "You're worried about Puck aren't you?" I sigh "Yeah" and I continue to do my makeup, Rachel gets up from where her and Sam are sat on the floor and walks over to me, she puts her arms around me "He's fine, I promise you" and at this point Sam gets up and hugs me to reassure me "come on, trust me he's fine!" Sam says smiling at me "thank you, both of you!" I say smiling at both of them. "I'm going to jump in the shower-if that's okay?" Rachel asks "yeah of course, it's perfectly fine!" I say doing my foundation "thank you Amy" Rachel says walking to the bathroom. "Can I get in there with you?" Sam says with a cheeky look on his face. Both Rachel and I turn back to him and laugh loudly "HAHA not in my house Sam" I say seriously but whilst laughing. Rachel walks back up to Sam, she pats him with her hand on the cheek and says "Keep dreaming honey" and walks to the bathroom. I continue to do my makeup then blow dry and straighten my hair, in this time Sam has got into the shower and Rachel has dried her hair, got changed and done her makeup. When we are all ready, we go down stairs and I see my mum she looks at me and I know what she is thinking "no I don't want to talk about it mum!" I say before she has chance to say anything else "Sam and Rachel stayed last night, hope that was okay?" I say looking at Sam and Rachel then to George, my mum and dad. They all greet each other and then my mum says "That's fine, just let us know next time Amy okay? Especially when there's a boy. Sorry Sam but you know" "Yeah I understand it's fine!" We all exchange small talk for about 5 minutes. Until we have to leave for school "Do you want me or Sam to drive with you?" Rachel asks as we get to the cars "No, I'm fine. Thank you both for everything" I smile at them both, I see Rachel tap Sam and signal for him to get in the car with me. I don't want to say anything as they've been a great help and I don't want to act like I'm throwing it back in their faces. So I don't say anything and I get in my car and start the engine, Sam gets in the other side "Thank you" I say smiling at him "Anytime, you don't need to thank me" He says as he turns on the radio. We get to school and I'm not going to lie I was dreading it so much! Not being there with Puck was bad enough but having to walk around with the people who put him in hospital was even worse! We have an assembly this morning which means listening to New Directions sing about a random topic which isn't actually that bad-they are so talented and just a great group of people! So when the bell goes we all pile into the Gym and take our seats. The lights go down and we can hear a male singer- we all assume it's one of the males in glee or that it's a new member.

**Mysterious member**_ New Directions_

**What day is it**  
**And in what month?**  
**This clock never seemed so alive**  
**I can't keep up, and I can't back down**  
**I've been losing so much time**

'_Cause it's you and me_  
_And all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me_  
**And all the other people**  
**And I don't know why**  
**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**Why are the things that I want to say**  
**Just aren't coming out right?**  
**I'm tripping on words**  
**You got my head spinning**  
**I don't know where to go from here**

_'Cause it's you and me_  
_And all of the people, people with nothing to do_  
**Nothing to prove**  
**And it's you and me**  
**And all other people**  
**And I don't know why**  
**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**Something about you now**  
**That I can't quite figure out**  
**Everything she does is beautiful**  
**Everything she does is right**

**'Cause it's you and me**  
**And all of the people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to lose**  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
**And I don't know why**  
**I can't keep my eyes off of you and me**  
**And all the other people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to prove**  
**And it's you and me and all the other people**  
**And I don't know why**  
**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_What day is it_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

I feel Rachel grab my arm and she leads me to the corner of the stage and she stays there and ignores my every attempt to ask her what's actually going on. Suddenly the lights turn on and the curtains go up and Puck is stood there and he grabs my hand and looks deeply into my eyes and lightly kisses me on the lips. Everyone cheers and claps for Puck and his talent, I did hear the jocks making comments about me and Puck as they were talking very loudly and obnoxiously. "ERGH! THEY ARE SO ANNOYING" Mercedes is trying not to scream at them but surprisingly Mike is the one to shout back at first "IF THEY ARE HAPPY LEAVE THEM ALONE FOR GODS SAKE!" Then pretty much all of new directions start shouting at the jocks, which made them shut up! I laughed loads at this, well they needed to know that we are happy together and they can't change that! Puck and I walk off the stage hand in hand and he walks me to Spanish. When we get there Puck gets congratulated by Mr Shue and other people in the class "Can I see you later?" Puck asks me almost cautiously "Don't look so scared, of course you can!" I say smiling at him "Thank you and Rachel has plans with you in your free periods" Puck says letting go of my hand "Okay, I'll talk to her later" I say as he leans in to kiss me lightly again, we kiss and he leaves me to go back to his truck and go back home as he wasn't meant to be in school today. I sit down at my desk and Mr Shue keeps talking about Puck and his song, I feel myself going redder and redder by the second. Rachel laughs as she sees how red I am "Amy, right free periods in an hour right?" Rachel says putting her bag on the floor "Yeah, 3 hours' worth I think" I say smiling at Rachel "Good, PROM SHOPPING!" Rachel says excitedly "Yay, whose going?" I ask "Tina, you, Mercedes and myself" Rachel says counting the people on her hand. Rachel and I walk out of the gym and to our classes.

**Rachel POV**

Lessons seem to drag on when your about to go...PROM SHOPPING! You have no idea how excited I am for my senior prom. Because I'm head cheerleader and Sam is quarter-back, we are pretty much guaranteed to win Prom king and Queen but I'm not that bothered really. Prom for me is one of the most important nights of anyone's life where you dance around with your friends and look amazing! After my last lesson of the day had finished I changed in the bathroom out of my cheerio's uniform and into a yellow dress, black jean tattered vest and nude lace up high boots I accessorized by wearing ray-ban black sunglasses, braided suede bracelets my promise ring from Sam and flower earings. I did my makeup and put on some perfume. I then put my hair down and rested a flower headband on my head. I then grabbed my school bag and my brown body bag and met Mercedes, Tina and Amy outside school. We all walk to my car and everyone else gets in while I put mine and everyone's school bags in the trunk. My car is a Mercedes Benz 2011 E550 Cabriolet (Link to picture on my profile) I then get in and drive us all to the mall while were singing and laughing very loudly. We walk into the mall laughing and joking. We then walk into one of the expensive shops. We all pick out a dress each. Amy goes to the changing room first and she tries on a black cut out dress and a pair black heels. "I like it!" I say. "It's not very prom-ie though? Is it?" Amy asks uncertainly "hmm, I guess not" Tina agrees "Okay, I'll get changed back" Amy gets changed back into her normal clothes and then afterwards I get changed. I get changed into a light blue dress that has gems on the corset (the bit at the top of the dress) and white Louboutin Miss Benin heels. I steps out of the changing room "Wow! You look amazing" Amy says as I step to look at myself in the mirror. I twirl and turn as I see Mercedes walking into the changing room to try on her dress. I smile and nod approvingly to myself and then sit down to for Mercedes since she just went in. Mercedes comes out wearing a long purple dress, that has detailing on the top and a pair of black heels "That looks so good on you!" I say as she walks out of the changing rooms "Aw thanks, should I buy it?" Mercedes asks "YES!" Amy cries! "Haha okay, let's wait for Tina" Mercedes says sitting down in a chair. Tina then walks into the changing room to change. We wait about a minute until Tina walks out in a light blue dress that has detailing on the top, black shoes and a black bag "that really suits you, buy it!" Mercedes jokingly demands Tina "okay then!" Tina laughs. We walk out of the shop after spending about an hour and a half in there, we walk to a café and we sit down to eat. The waitress walks over "Can I help you?" she asks "Can I have the chicken salad, with an iced tea please?" Amy asks "Of course, how about the rest of you?" "Can I have the same please?" asks Mercedes "Yes, of course" "Can I have Barbeque Caesar chicken wrap please, with water?" I ask as I look up smiling at the waitress "yes, that's fine" says the waitress "Can I have the chicken and lettuce wrap please, with a diet coke?" Asks Tina, the waitress walks off and goes back inside. We all continue to chat and laugh about random things as per usual; we talk about what shops we are going to go in next and who is going to prom with who and everything like that. Until the waitress comes out with our food and drinks, we obviously thank her and she walks inside and we eat. When we finish, we pay and leave a tip and get up. We are about to walk to the next shop when Amy gets a call.

**Amy POV**

"Hello?" I say to the caller "Is that Amy?" Asks the caller "Yes, who's calling?" "Oh Hi, it's Puck's mom" "Oh hello Mrs Puckerman, what can I do for you?" I say as I gesture for the girls to go on if they want "Oh Amy call me Naomi. You make me feel old every time you call me that! But anyway, It was just a small question" Pucks mother says cautiously "Haha, Sorry Naomi. But Sure, what is it?" I ask uncertainly "Why has Puck non stopped smiling since he's been in?" Naomi says whispering down the phone "Oh, haha he came to school today and sang to me in front of the school, he might be happy that it went down well? Do you want me to ask him?" I say smiling at the thought of Pucks singing "That would be lovely if you could, and aw how sweet can my son be? Huh?" Naomi says laughing "Okay, no problem and aw I know- you've raised him well!" I say laughing "Aw why thank you my dear, would you like to come round tonight? To stay I mean" she asks "No problem and that would be lovely thank you!" I say friendly "Aw, no worries sweet, I'm just about to tell Puck that I've invited you" Naomi says "Okay, see you tonight" I say pulling the phone away from my ear "Okay, see you sweet" she replies just before the phone call is disconnected. I then run to catch up with the girls and we walk to the next shop, as I'm the only one who is still looking for a dress. I walk right up to one dress that is long; red it has a white rose at the waist. I try it on. "WOW Amy that color really suits you!" Mercedes says as I walk out of the changing room, I jokingly do a twirl to show off all aspects of the dress "Amy it looks so good on you!" Says Tina. Rachel stands up and walks me in front of the mirror, uttering these words "Girl, you are going to knock Puck dead!, are you going to buy the accessories with Puck?" "Yeah I guess so; he wants to see the dress anyway! I stand in front of the mirror and smile. "I really love it! This is the one" I say "Good! I wouldn't let you buy another one! Get changed and then lets pay and go" Rachel says to me smiling at how happy I am. I get changed and then walk up to the cash register with the dress to pay and I see the price "how are you paying for this?" Mercedes looks at me as I pull out a credit card "What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him!" I say laughing. We walk out the mall and get into Rachel's car. She drops us back to each of our houses individually. She drops me off last because I'm the closest to her house. "Bye Amy, Hope you had fun" She says as she stops the car and turns to me. We have a sideways hug and then I get out of the car. I stand and wave her off as she drives home. I walk into my house to get some clothes, and see no sign of George, mum or dad, I get my clothes and get the bag that has my prom dress in it and lock the house back up. I then text my mum saying "I'm staying round Pucks, see you later x" and as I walk to his I get this reply "ok, don't have too much fun ;) x" I laugh and reply "Ha okay mother! X" About 20 minutes later I arrive at Pucks. He opens the door before I even get there and as I walk in he grabs me by the waist and kisses me, shutting the door with his foot.

Thanks for reading guys! Please Review, Favorite and follow! Like I said before WE NEED REVIEWS! and all outfits and the car is on my profile at the bottom (links). Thank you:)


End file.
